1. Field
Example embodiments relate to a touch screen panel, and more particularly, to a touch screen panel integrally formed with an upper substrate of a flat panel display device and a fabrication method thereof.
2. Description of the Related Art
A touch screen panel is an input device that allows a user's instruction to be input by selecting an instruction content displayed on a screen, e.g., an image display device, with the user's hand or object. Since such a touch screen panel can be substituted for a separate input device connected to an image display device, such as a keyboard or a mouse, its application fields have been gradually extended.
The touch screen panel may be formed on a front face of the image display device to convert a contact position of the user's hand or object into an electrical signal. Here, the user's hand or object may be in direct contact with the touch screen panel at the contact position. Accordingly, the instruction content selected at the contact position is input as an input signal to the image display device.
Touch screen panels may be divided into resistive overlay touch screen panels, photosensitive touch screen panels, capacitive touch screen panel, and the like. For example, a capacitive touch screen panel converts a contact position into an electrical signal by sensing a change in capacitance formed between a conductive sensing pattern and an adjacent sensing pattern, ground electrode or the like, when a user's hand or object is in contact with the touch screen panel. In order to clearly detect a contact position at a contact surface, a conventional capacitive touch screen panel may include first sensing patterns (X patterns) connected along a first direction and second sensing patterns (Y patterns) connected along a second direction.